1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a hinge assembly for foldable electronic devices such as portable telephones, portable computers, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
At present, perhaps the most popular foldable device in the marketplace is the foldable mobile phone, which generally includes a cover section and a body section. The cover section and the body section are rotatably interconnected through a hinge assembly, for switching the mobile phone between an in-use and closed positions.
A typical foldable phone includes a top cover body, a bottom cover body, and a hinge assembly pivotably coupling the top cover body and the bottom cover body. The hinge assembly includes a left fixing sleeve portion, a right fixing sleeve portion, a middle fixing sleeve portion, a hinge part, and a bushing. During use, the hinge assembly, the middle sleeve portion is rotated around the bushing, thereby cause abrasion of the bushing. However, the busing is typically made of plastic or metal, which may reduce the life time of the bushing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.